


Infirmary Confessions

by LilsJ



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grieving, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsJ/pseuds/LilsJ
Summary: Alex stays with MC when she finds herself in the infirmary for the first time ; AU where Alex doesn't leave MC when she's hurt the first time.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Infirmary Confessions

Alex watched MC laying in the metallic bed, a white sheet covering her hospital gown. She looked peaceful when she slept, her face relaxed, no worries pulling at her skin. Their hand rested on hers, the cold contact of skin anchoring them. She was there. She was resting. Everything would be alright. She wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

MC stirred in her sleep, causing Alex’s eyes to go wide. They stood, ready to call a nurse, when her eyes fluttered open, a small smile tracing her lips as her chocolate brown eyes met their wine red ones. Slowly, Alex sat back down, scooting closer to the woman. A smile made its home on their lips as they let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding.

“Did you rest well?”

“I did. Although,” MC glanced around, taking in her surroundings, “I don’t recall what happened.”

They gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, bringing her attention back to them.

“Don’t worry about that. You’re alright now. You’re all better now.”

The way she smiled made Alex heart skip a beat, heat racing through their body. How they worried they never would get to see that again. How they worried that they would never get to see her again. But she was here. She was fine. Everything would be alright.

“Alex, I-”

“Sh… Don’t worry. We’ll talk about all of that later. For now, just rest. You need to get your strength back. And I’ll be waiting for you. All be waiting right here.”

“Shouldn’t you get some rest too? You look like you’ve been here for days, Alex.”

They shake their head with a smile, a light chuckle resonating in their chest. She knew them too well. One glance and she knew what they were thinking, what they were doing. Maybe it had been days that they had been there, right by her side, but they couldn’t rest. Not until she was better. Not until she was back on her feet.

“And I would stay here even longer for you. I had to make sure you were alright. That being said,” they rose to their feet, fetching a glass of water they had initially taken for themselves and handed it to MC. She shook her head, declining the offered glass. Alex gave her a short nod before setting it on her bedside and sitting back down.

Their fingers tangled with MC’s over the sheet, their heart pounding both in their chest and in their palm. Alex tried their best to speak, but their voice caught in their throat, a lump forming uncomfortably. Nerves weight down like lead in their stomach, but as they caught a glimpse of her smile, everything calmed. She anchored them, no doubt about it.

“Alex, if you have something to say…”

Her tone wasn’t pressing, but they knew they couldn’t hide it forever. No matter how badly they had tried to pushed their feelings away, no matter how badly they had tried to conceal the truth, they had to get it out. They had to be honest with her. Especially after nearly losing her.

“MC, I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter where I look, it’s you I look for. I love you so much.”

They felt breathless by the end of it, but their smile was easy on their lips. It felt good, finally getting to say it. It felt amazing even. And seeing how MC grinned, her eyes sparkling, it was magical. They never thought they’d get a chance to tell her, but oh how they were glad they did.

Tears formed at the corner of their eyes as they looked in wonder at MC.

“Alex…” Her voice was fond, sounding almost as breathless as they were. “Alex, I-”

MC was cut short, a voice calling out to Alex. They turned to the sound, spotting May in the doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy, looking as if she had cried all the tears of her body. And seeing her, seeing the sheer sadness on her face, it made Alex swallow back a sob, their hand tightening around MC’s.

“Alex, it’s time to go.” May’s voice was quiet as she refused to meet their eyes. “They’re coming to get her. You have to say good bye.”

Alex glanced back at MC. Her eyes were now shut, her face looking at peace. She still looked so beautiful, despite all she had gone through. May’s hand reached for Alex’s shoulder, but they shrugged her off, not bothering to conceal their sob this time. Their eyes fell on MC’s chest which had nor risen, nor fallen a single time since the beginning of their talk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't expecting to post this here, but welp, here it is


End file.
